The present invention relates to a combination of a ratchet wrench and a driving member and, more particularly, to a combination of a ratchet wrench and a driving member detachably coupled to the ratchet wrench.
A ratchet wrench generally includes a body and a ratchet wheel rotatably received in the body. The ratchet wheel can directly couple with a fastener, such as a screw, a nut, etc. In another use, the ratchet wheel can couple with an end of an extension rod, and the other end of the extension rod is coupled with a fastener. In a further use, the ratchet wrench can couple with a bit for driving a fastener.
When the ratchet wrench is directly coupled with a nut, the nut is apt to pass from an end of the ratchet wheel through the other end of the ratchet wheel, leading to inconvenience to a user, because the user has to keep the nut in the ratchet wheel while rotating the body.
When the ratchet wrench is coupled with an extension rod, a C-shaped retainer ring in the ratchet wheel is coupled with notches in an end of the extension rod, and the other end of the extension rod is inserted into a hole in which a fastener is received. Thus, the user can rotate the body to tighten or loosen the fastener. However, the coupling force between the C-shaped retainer ring and the notches of the extension rod is insufficient such that the ratchet wheel is apt to slide relative to the extension rod. As a result, the end of the extension rod is apt to extend from an end of the ratchet wheel through the other end of the ratchet wheel, leading to inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, the spacing between the ratchet wrench and the hole cannot be adjusted. Namely, the extension rod can only be used with holes of a certain depth. In a case that a longer extension rod is inserted into a shallower hole, a considerable length of the extension rod will be exposed outside of the hole and will cause inconvenience to the user, because the exposed portion of the extension rod will sway while the user is rotating the ratchet wrench for driving the fastener in the hole.
Thus, a need exists for a novel combination of a ratchet wrench and a driving member to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.